Florencia Fuentes
Florencia "Flo" Fuentes is a main character in Pitch Perfect 2 and Pitch Perfect 3. She is one of the new Bellas who is a foreign exchange student that joined during her sophomore year when she came to Barden University from Guatemala. She is portrayed by Chrissie Fit. Biography 'Pitch Perfect 2' She is first introduced when The Bellas are performing at the Kennedy Center, in which commentator Gail Abernathy-McKadden and John Smith makes a remark on her flipping, saying that she's Guatemalan. As the Bellas fall in disgrace after the performance's unexpected disaster, she tries to reassure Chloe by replying her statement of a possible suspension being a bad thing. She said that she had a diarrhea for 7 years before coming to Barden, which seems to failed as Chloe is less than concerned. Flo also said that when she was 9 years old, her brother tried to sold her for a chicken. She opens a package which contains a hair shaver (as a hate mail towards the Bellas). She participates in all performances including the Riff Off and during the Convention Performance, her flip accidentally placing Cynthia-Rose to the back of the stage which contains fire props and burning her head. They had a short fall-out on the bus. As the Bellas go to a retreat, she excitedly runs to Aubrey, which implies the two had known each other sometime during the first and second film gap. In the campfire scene, she says that there's a chance she might get deported after graduation and she will make her way back to the U.S. although she's probably gonna die at the sea, and she encourage everyone to live for the night. She graduates along with the other Bellas and head to Copenhagen for the World Championship, where she do a excitedly approaching the stage while doing a cartwheel. She and the Bellas eventually won the competition, beating Das Sound Machine. Flo is last seen during Emily's initiation at the Bellas house before her and the seniors departure from campus. 'Pitch Perfect 3' Personality Flo is a nice young woman who is cheerful most of the time, despite many remarks she made regarding her life before going to the U.S. that implies that she has gone through a rough life. It is possible that she came from a poor family and surroundings. In one scene she tries to comfort Chloe that the chance of Bellas getting suspended is no worse than her 7 years of diarrhea, yet Chloe shows a little concern and Flo subtly taking back her statements. The cheerful personality is shown throughout the film as when she said that she might be deported and her possibly extreme way to go back to the U.S. she doesn't show any sadness and hopelessness, and instead she encourage everyone to cheer up. At the World Championship she happily runs and excitedly does flips. Appearance Out of competitions, Flo wears a rather revealing clothing the whole film. She is mostly shown wearing very short pants and tank tops, but not limited to it since she also wear a regular shirts and blouse and also dresses. Relationships Quotes Pitch Perfect 2 Chloe: "This is the worst thing that's ever happened to us. Ever." Flo: "You know, before coming to Barden, I had diarrhea for seven years. But yes, this is terrible." "When I was nine years old, my brother tried to sell me for a chicken, so..." ""For Your Hairy Situation" Oh..." Cynthia-Rose: "No. Flo flipped into me." Flo: "Sure. Blame the minority." Cynthia-Rose: "I'm black, gay, and a woman." "I don't understand camping. We're voluntarily living like dogs." "Okay, okay, guys... stop asking. I'll tell you. So after I graduate, there's a chance I will be deported. I will try to re-enter this country, but I will probably die at sea. So let's live for tonight!" Trivia *She is the only new character introduced in Pitch Perfect 2 to be created as a senior, thus making her equal in age with the original characters. *During the 3-year gap between the first and second film, she is the only new member of the group. The implication is that she might be the only one who made it to the Bellas in 3 years or there are others as well but quit the group or not mentioned before the second film begin. *She is the third known bassist of the Bellas, replacing Denise and Chloe Beale. *Flo is officially the shortest Bella (by an inch). *In the third film, according to her passport, Flo's birthday is August 30th and she was born in Miami, Florida. Category:Bellas Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Minor Characters